This disclosure relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, a system, apparatus, and methods are provided for disambiguating organization names.
Many names are shared among multiple organizations (e.g., businesses, not-for-profit entities, government agencies and departments, social organizations, professional groups, educational institutions). While the names of some famous businesses, agencies, and other organizations may correctly be assumed to refer to particular organizations, other names may be shared by myriad small businesses, local/state governments, educational institutions, etc. For example, the name of a restaurant or service provider may be used by many businesses in different cities within one county or state, as well as in different states and different countries.
This can make it difficult to determine whether a given reference—such as a mention of an organization in a news story—is to one particular organization that uses that name, instead of a different one.